Blue Bomberman
Blue Bomberman (officially known as Blue Bomber) is a recurring character in the ''Bomberman'' series. He mainly appears as an alternate skin to allow for more players in multiplayer mode. Notable appearances Blue Bomber appears in ''Bomberman'' (TG-16) and Bomberman '93 as part of Black Bomberman's gang. Along with Red, Green, and Yellow Bombers, he helped Black Bomberman in his evil ways until they were defeated by White Bomberman. In later appearances, he is a supporting good character. ''Bomberman'' (TG-16) Blue Bomber moves quickly and randomly. If he lines up horizontally or vertically with Bomberman, he will speed up and move in his direction as long as Bomberman is in his sight. He cannot place bombs, but he will harm Bomberman on collision. Periodically, Blue Bomber will stop moving and transform into a ball of fire, shooting one or two fireballs in random directions, which will harm Bomberman and detonate bombs on collision. While on fire, he is invincible, and will detonate bombs on contact. After some time, he will stop and revert to his ordinary form. Blue Bomber takes two hits to defeat and is worth 1000 points. ''Bomberman '93'' Blue Bomber rides what appears to be an early Motorbomber. He moves quickly and randomly, charging at Bomberman on sight and harming him on collision. Occasionally, he will place a Land Mine Bomb, which has a Fire range of one. He takes two hits to defeat and is worth 2000 points. ''Super Bomberman 4'' Blue Bomber is sucked into the black hole along with his friends in Super Bomberman 4. He is captured by Hammer Bomber and can be freed from his Cage to help the player. He will drop bombs to help destroy Soft Blocks and monsters. Super Bomberman R In Super Bomberman R, Blue Bomber is a playable character. He is the laziest of his siblings; he is extremely lethargic at all times and often asks for just "5 more minutes..." However, underneath all of that lethargy secretly lies a skilled technological hacker. Blue Bomber demonstrates this hidden ability on Planet Brainwave by deactivating the encrypted code pad and saving the planet from collapsing into cyberspace, at least after being sufficiently motivated by Green Bomber. In Story Mode, Battle Mode and Grand Prix, Blue Bomber can be seen sleeping with a pillow, used as an idle animation. If he waits too long, he falls asleep a little. B-Daman In Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory, Blue Bomber appears as one of the protagonists. Land In the ''Bomberman Land'' series and related games, Blue Bomber makes an appearance alongside Green Bomber. Together, they idolize Gold Bomber. While his name is unchanged in Japanese versions, English localizations refer to him as Kid Blue. Trivia * Blue Bomberman and White Bomberman are the only members of the Bomberman Bros. to have the same squared buckles on their belts in the game. * Blue's technological genius in Super Bomberman R could be a nod to the B-Daman series where Blue Bomber is also a technological genius there. * In previous Bomberman games, Blue Bomberman's belt was colored pink, but this was changed to a red color in newer games. The character model in Bomberman Generation shows Blue using his pink belt, while Black Bomberman and Red Bomberman share their purple belts. Gallery Blue Bomber.png Captura de pantalla 2017-01-19 21.24.29 (5).png|Blue Bomber in Super Bomberman R Captura de pantalla 2017-01-23 22.33.03.png|Selecting Blue Bomber in Super Bomberman R IMG 0447.JPG|Blue Bomber's Super Bomberman R profile card BlueBomber_Vector04.png 4E327191-1139-426B-B2D3-087D14E5F1DE.gif de:Bomberman (Blau) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman '93 Category:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Bomberman Party Edition Category:Bomberman Hardball Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Allies Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Former Villains Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Bomberman '94 Category:Neo Bomberman